What you don't know about me
by Link11747
Summary: This is a story about my life and what you don't know about me. If you're in the story Pm me ok. Get ready for ultimate puns MWAHAHAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, in this story I will be using my imagination, and some parts of real life. Now Zake,Rose, and Sean will not be in this story so yeah. Anyway get ready for me to tell you my story. WARNING:LOTS OF CLIFF-HANGERS**

It was a bright sunny morning in the town of Gaithersburg, MD. No clouds in the sky, no birds were awake to sing there songs of good morning, not even the wind made a whisper. Yes all was quiet Christopher Mullen a high school student at Montgomery High, was sitting on the roof of his house, enjoying the peace and quiet of the day. He looked at the sky and wondered _"Why is it that in all the alien movies humans always have a last stand why don't they just nuke the whole alien race." _He close eyes and makes a smirk _"And why are they always bad, can't they be good for once." _Suddenly his watch start to go off, he opens his eyes and looks at his wrist and frowns. "8:30 already dang I didn't even get to eat breakfast." He jumps to his feet, and heads toward the right side of the house. A ladder is there secured to the wall and under it, is a pile of pillows so if someone is nervous of falling they can just fall into a mass of feathery furniture. Christopher climbs onto the ladder and slides down. Two cushions soften his landing as his feet hit the ground. He runs toward the front door of his house where his bag and stuff for school were waiting. He grabs his stuff and heads towards the bus stop.

The bus is at the stop sign loading up kids. Christopher stops at the end of the line and prepared for a long wait. Kids didn't know how to pick a seat and stay there, so the bus driver got mad at them and made everyone stay outside the bus and wait for two kids to sit down then he'd call two more and so on and so on. When Christopher's turn came he got to the middle of the bus and sat in the usual spot. Forth seat to the front, left side to the front, window side. He looks out the window and looks into the sky. All cloudy probably going to rain, no thunder. Suddenly his day dream is interrupted when someone sits next to him. He doesn't turn to see who it is because he can already tell. First the person unzips there backpack then they reach inside and pull out what seems to be headphones. He close eyes and concentrates. _"Beats by Dre, Main color blue, outline is white, plugged into in __iPod and... the song playing is 'play hard' by David Guetta. _"I thought you said you were never going to sit next to me again." he said and turned "Guess I'm to cool to be away from-" Christopher opens his eyes. The girl wasn't even paying attention she was listening to the music on her iPod. He just stares at her. Her brown hair was loose all the way down to her shoulders, her hazel eyes brought out the music in her appearance and you could barely hear it but her Puerto Rican accent could be heard from time to time. The last of the kids get on the bus and the door closes. The bus driver sits in his seat starts driving. Christopher taps the girl in her shoulder, she doesn't respond so he taps her again. The music stops and she opens her eyes. She turns and looks at him. "If I don't answer you when you poke me that means I'm ignoring you." "Oh" he mutters. There's a silence between the two before Christopher lifts his finger and pokes her again "Poke." The girl looks up from her iPod "What do you want from my life." He points toward her bag "Did you bring the Empanadas." She rolls her eyes and takes out a brown paper bag. He smiles and points at it. The girl holds up her finger. "And yes I made it myself." He gives her the puppy eyes and she rolls her eyes again. She takes one of the meaty rolls out of the bag and hands it to him. He gets the biggest smile on his face ever. "Sam you're the bestest friend in the whole wide world." She gives him a smirk. "Yes I know."

"Now would someone please tell me why we go to school." Two boys in the back row raise there hand at the same time. "Someone besides the Bradley and Cory Martines." They lower there hands and mumble something under there breath. A girl raises her hand. "Yes Chloestra." "So we can get to college and make our parents proud." Ms. Catherine looked at her paper, her slim figure looked like she lifted weights and had kept her feminine side, and all of it, her blond hair flowed all the way down to her shoulders and her blue eyes looked deeper than the ocean. "Well yes thats right. But can someone give me another reason." No one raises there hand so she looks around and sees Christopher admiring the girl next to him. "Christopher how about you." He answers the question without taking his eyes off the girl. "Well the main reason for us to go to school is to get a high enough I.Q. in order for us to get a job and earn money." There a long silence in the room before Christopher realizes what he said. Ms. Catherine gives him a questioning look, and looks at her paper. "Well yes thats right." Christopher puts his head on his desk and lets out a sigh of relief. _"Phew that was close." _He thinks to himself. Ms. Catherine puts down her paper and sits in her chair. "Now I want a full report on what you wanna be when you grow up." The whole class groans except for Bradley and Cory who were excited and Christopher who was still trying to calm down from almost giving away his I.Q. Ms. Catherine gets out of her chair and puts her right hand on her desk and her left one on her hip. "Now, we have to-" _BRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG. E_veryone gets up and yells out at the top of there lungs "LUNCH TIIIME"

Bradley pokes at a brown pile of mush on his plate. "What is this stuff." His older brother Cory looks at it. "It looks like chili that the cafeteria lady took a emergency number 2 in." **(****"****DA DA DAAAAAAAA.") **Christopher looks up from his tray "You said it." Chloestra rolls her eyes. "Guys its not even that bad your over exaggerating." The boys look nervously at each other. Bradley sniffs it "Uugghhh it even smells horrible." Cory gets a smug look on his face and looks at Chris. "Hey Chris lets have a race." Chris raise his left eyebrow slowly."Keep going I'm interested." Cory smiles. "If you eat you're bowl of chili poop first **(****"****DA DA DAAAAAAAA.") **Ill give you 5 dollars." Chris smiles with glee and grabs his spoon "Done, lets do this." Cory grabs his spoon "Wait wait wait, but if you can't do it you have to give me five dollars." Chris smiles "You're on." Chris picks up his napkin, and flings it in the air which means 'Your challenge has been excepted'. Kids see the napkin and start to crowd around. F.J. one of Christopher's friends from middle school climbs on top of the table "Kids of Montgomery High I give to you chili battle of all the ages." The kids start to cheer. F.J. extended her left hand towards Chris. "On my left side we have the challenger 'Christopher Mullen'" Kids start cheering and tapping there spoons on the table. She turns her head and looks at Cory "And on my right side we have the reigning champion the destroyer of doughnuts Cory Mastermind!" The crowd goes crazy even the girls started to scream. F.J. lifts her arms. "Gentlemen GRAB YOUR BOWLS!" The boys grab their bowls and get in position. F.J. raise's three of her fingers "Lets start the count down." Every one joins her. "THREE!" Cory tightens his grip on his spoon. "TWO!" Chris looks at Cory then back to his bowl. "ONE! GOOOOOO!" The boys start furiously eating the chili poop. **(****"****DA DA DAAAAAAAA.")** Sam climbs on top of the table with F.J. and starts narrating "It seems like Chris has a lead on Cory The food level is starting to go down as kids cheer them on. You're right F.J. this is the best chili battle of the ages " Chris takes a quick glance at Cory. He was half way done with his bowl and was still going. His bowl was only about two thirds of the way done. and he was about almost full _"How is he eating so much and yet he doesn't get full." _He then notices that in front of Cory was a bottle of hot sauce. _"Oh thats why." _He than notices that Cory"s bowl is almost done. He looks at his bowl _"Dang how did I eat __that fast I'm up to Cory now." _Cory picks up his bowl and puts it to his mouth he starts to drink down the bowl, Chris does the same. "It looks like they've ditched the spoons and have gone straight to drinking from the bowl itself, whoever slams there bowl an the table first will be the Champion." Chris looks at Cory and Cory looks at him. Chris lowers his eyebrows _"I will win against the champion."_

_Sonogo  
(And then)_

It was the end of school and Chris was putting his stuff away in his locker. After the chili poop battle, **(****"****DA DA DAAAAAAAA.") **he and Cory were sent to the principles office. **(Now before I tell you what happened i want you all to think of this. Think of a big white Chubby guy who has a no hair on his head what so ever. He's 5' 8" Weighs 210 pounds and has a wife beater T-shirt on with food stains all over it and grey sweatpants that look like they haven't been washed in ever. Oh and his name is Bill") **_Chris and Cory step inside the room that's supposed to be called the "Principles office". Pizza boxes, plates, juice boxes, etc. they were all over the floor the ceiling and the walls. Don't even ask about the desk its a reck. One thing you have to know, Principle Bill is not like most principles. Most principles would tell you that you're "expelled or you're doing summer school." Nope not Principle Bill he gives punishments you wouldn't even believe. Here let me tell you. The boys walk in and they automatically cover there noses. Principle Todd is in his chair and is facing the window behind him. "Boys welcome to my humble abode." He turns his chair around and pulls and towards his desk. "Now I'm not even going to ask you how this happened. I'm just going to give out the punishment because I have a meeting in ten." He puts his feet on top of the desk and picks up a cookie and starts munching on it. "Now the punishment for you two is you must walk home from school for the rest of the week. Got, it good. Now dismissed."_ Chris sighs and closes his locker door. _"Great now Im going to miss __lunch." _Suddenly Two hands grab his shoulder. He turns around and comes face to face with Chloestra's brother's Adam and Noah, Chris sighs "Hey are you guys gonna walk home with us today. They look at each other and nod, Noah puts his arm on his shoulder "Yeah, sure." Chris gives him a thumbs up "Okay see you at the regular meet with the crew."

Christopher and the crew were walking down the street towards the ice cream store called "Sweet of the spoon" and they weren't in a rush everyone was talking and having a good time, except there was one problem with them going to the Sweet of the spoon: They didn't have enough money for everyone. 5 minutes later they got to the doors of the ice cream store. "Alright who's buying for who." Chloestra says as she pulls out her calculator. Samantha points towards F.J. "Me, F.J., and Chris are together." Bradley and Cory stand next to each other. "We got each other." Chloestra nods towards her Brothers "We're good here." Chris looks at everyone. And whispers to himself "Good to be back." Sam turns around and looks at him "You say something Chris." He shakes his head no. She gives a questing look and nods her head. He smiles and runs towards the entrance "Last one inside doesn't get tell I lost in the chili poop battle **(****"****DA DA DAAAAAAAA.")**"

SONOGO

"Man that was the best ice cream ever. Next time I'll save you some, birthday cake actually doesn't have cake in it just sprinkles." Christopher's Mom smiles at him. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself maybe you won't get sent to the principles office again this time. Christopher flinches his head to the side like someone hit him with a frying pan. "And next don't stay that late next time you missed dinner." she says. Chris bows his head "Yes ma'am." His mom gets up from the table and heads towards her room "Oh yeah don't forget to do the dishes. Chris waits until she leaves the room to sigh and get up." Suddenly the phone rings on the table and Chris picks it up. "Hello, Mullen re-" "Hello, Chris this is Bradley we have a problem at the lab get the crew and meet up at our house. Bye."

**Uh Oh Whats going on at the Lab and why is Christopher saying "Its good to be back" tune in next for 'What you don't know about me' Oh yeah BTW I got a secret I wanna tell you well its about...well its.**

**Sam:Ummmm Chris don't you wanna save that for another chapter.**

**Chris:Oh alright Ill tell y'all later kk**

**LINK OUT...BOOM**


	2. An unexpected world

**Hi guys back with another Chapter of what you ****don't know about me. So I'm going to answer a question from last chapter.**

**Baska55: No I don't have a girlfriend and its not Samantha we're not even dating. I'm single (and straight).**

**Ok that was the question from last chapter. Leave a question in the comments and I'll answer you're questions, only one question per person but you'll be able to leave as many questions as you like.**

**Alright lets get on to chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter two: The man with glowing white eyes.

Chris stop's in front of Chloestra's house. He walks up the steps and walks over a step that had a dead bug on it. He knocks on the door and see's a light go on upstairs. Chris hear's a steps coming down a staircase. He hears the door unlock and steps back. A lady steps out in her j.j.'s. He smiles at the lady, "Hi Ms. Laker I'm wondering if I can talk to Adam, Noah, and Chloestra." Ms. Laker smiles back at him "You seem to be up late Christopher, is there an emergency." Christopher shrugs and puts his head on his shoulder. Suddenly Chloestra comes to the door, "Oh hi Chris." She looks at her mom and nods. Ms. Laker leaves and goes back up stairs probably to go back to bed. Chloestra waits until her mom goes up stairs before she steps outside and closes the door. "So what's up is there you wanna talk about." Cristopher blushes and turns around "I didn't know thats how you felt about me." Chloestra smacks him in the back of the head "That's not what I meant weirdo!" Chris turns back around and gets serious a serious face on **(XD)** "Anyway there's a problem at the Lab and Bradley wants everyone there, don't know the full details but I think it's an emergency, so we'll meet at 11:00." She smiles and nods "I'll go wake my brothers." Chris nods and turns to leave. Chloestra calls out to him "Wait." He turns around. She looks him in the eye her dark eyes penetrating his "If there's any trouble you're to blame." Chris nods and leaves.

Sonogo  
(And then)

Chris had finally gotten the crew together and was heading towards Bradley and Cory's house with F.J. and Samantha. The girls were talking together while Chris walked ahead not saying anything. _"Why does it take girls so long to get dressed."_ When they had walked up to the Mastermind household Chris climbs up the steps and knocks on the door. He hears footsteps come towards the door and backs up, Bradley opens the door nods his head for everyone to come inside. Funny how when you walking the house the first thing you see is the door to the basement and thats usually where they hung out. So Chris takes off his shoes and puts on slippers which he usually leaves here. The girls take off there shoes and leave on there socks. Bradley heads into the basement and everyone follows him downstairs. The stairs head into a right spiral down leaving you to forget the upstairs completely. When you reach the bottom of the stairs you find another door thats locked and only Bradley and Cory have the keys. Bradley puts the key in the lock and opens the door. He steps in and holds the door for everyone to come inside. He closes the door and locks the door back. Chris goes to the panel with three light switches on it he flips the first two at the same time, then turns on the third switch. He then bangs on the wall on the right of the light switch. suddenly passage opens up and Noah comes walking out. "Hey took you guys long enough. Cory was getting worried you wouldn't come." Noah lets everyone in and closes the door behind them. The lab was about the size of the big dome at the Taj Mahal. Don't know how its like that but Chris never complains. actually when you think about it , the lab looks just like the one in the beginning of the Avengers. Chris and Bradley head towards the control panel where Cory is typing on a computer with four screens. Cory turns around and frowns at him. "Do you want the good news or bad news?" Chris robs his chin then gives him a thumbs up. Cory sits down in a chair and grabs a mug of chocolate milk. "The good news is that we made contact with a world that has natural disaster's everyday and night." Chris gave a him quizzed look then shook his head. Cory drinks the whole thing in three gulps then puts down the mug and continues "The bad news is that we can't close the portal between our worlds for another hour. And it will continue to be open forever unless we close it from the other side." Chloestra raises her hand. "So how are we going to do that?" Bradley takes out a notepad and opens it. "Well we have to send someone in and that person will be Noah. We need Adam here helping out. Everyone else should probably go to the watch room. Chris nods and claps, everyone starts to get up, suddenly the computers start's beeping and flashing red. F.J. cover's her ears. "Whats going on." Bradley rushes to the computer and start's typing on it. "Something's coming through the portal it has a massive charge of energy. Not matching any known patterns." Suddenly a flashing bright light's appeared, making a loud popping noise. Soon the noise and flashes stop, everyone slowly start to get up. Christopher slowly walks towards the popping area and starts poking around. Sam reaches out her hand. "Chris. Be careful." He turn's around and gives her a thumbs up. He then notices something shining on the floor. He slowly approaches it _"What is th-" _Again the popping sound comes back, this time Chris smelt gasoline and fire. _"Uh oh."_ All of the balls of light start explode at the same instance. Time seems to slows down as Chris turns his face towards Sam, he sees her running towards him, he holds out his hand and shakes his head. He then gives her his best smile. Then he was engulfed into the light.

* * *

White eyes appear surrounded by darkness, the eyes aren't good they almost feel evil. But then they turn purple as if the sun was turning dark, a giant roar comes out and shatters the dream into nothing.

* * *

_Is he dead  
_

**_no just badly wounded. We need to get him away from 'him'._**

_Ahhh yes the man with glowing white eyes._

**_Should we spawn him as..._**

_I don't know should we?_

**_...Yes. But first Lady Moon should we give him a new name._**

_No Lord Sun we should keep it as it is. But lets make him as "his" __reincarnation._

**_I see where you're going with this. __Alright child._**

_By his name please._

**_Christopher get ready for impact._**

* * *

Chris fells so light weighted like he was flying. Like he was a bird. _"So this is how you felt when you die. I can't wait to see Michael Jackson. Look even the birds are happy. Hi bird."_

_..._

_"Wait a second BIRDS." _Chris opens his eyes he wasn't going to heaven at all he was free falling from the sky. Chris starts flailing his arms wildly the wind blasting air into his face. He could barely see below him. Actually he could see a little bit of blue probably the ocean. He needed to hit feet first at a higher chance of living. So he shifted his body turning his head then towards the sun then keeping his weight to his feet stabilizing himself. He looks down 1500 ft. getting closer. 900 ft. 800, 300, 100. BRACE FOR IMPACT. *SPLASH*

* * *

"Hey wake up you."

...

"Come on you can't sleep all day. Not on my ship."

...

"Wake up."

Chris slightly opens his eyes just to close the again from the light.

"Uhhhh what happened."

A high pitch girl voice appears next to him "You fell from the sky showoff. You're lucky we were here when you fell. You would've been fish food." Chris sits up and opens his eyes "Fish food!" He looks around him he was in the ocean blue, as far as he could see. When he turns to the right he comes looking at a square face. They look at each other for long time. Chris slowly stands up and backs away. The girl's body was made out of rectangles. Well except for the head it was a square. The clothes that she wore were mostly purple, a grey strap had went across her front which held a dagger at her side. Her blue eyes could hypnotize you if you stared at them for to long. The girl grabs his arm and pulled him close to her. "Hey you got something to say to me." Chris nods his head "Y-y-y-your s-s-square." She rolls her eyes "Oh and your not." Chris looks down, she was right, he was like her his clothes had changed, he know wore a green and cyan shirt with black gloves on his hands. He also had headphones on, they looked pretty cool. He back's away from the girl "Where am I?" she takes out her knife and points towards the flag. "Im Gem and your on my ship a pirate ship, in the land of minecraftia. Now we gonna be talkin about ye boarding pass"

* * *

Chris walked down a hallway in the hull of the ship. After Gem had introduced herself, a big buff guy with tattoos all over his body came up to them and saluted. He handed her some files, saluted again, and left. Gem opens the files and starts looking through them. She starts talking without looking up. "It seems that were coming close to land, you should head below deck, say hi to some of the passengers. Come back to me when big buff over there calls you for land." Chris turns left and goes through a doorway, he hears chatter coming from down some steps. He walks down and opens a door a large group of about 40 people are sitting down in a circle. The talking stops and a old man with white hair and beard about 80 turns around and frowns. "Are we there yet, we're starving down here and none of us know how to cook." he says in frustration. Chris shakes his head and moves over to the circle. He gestures to the spot next to the old man. "Yes yes you can sit here." The old man moves over and Chris sit's down between the old man and a girl about the age of nine. The other people start whispering and a big dude about the Chris's age stands up and leaves. The old man holds out his hand "Nagashi Tokugawa, you can just call me Nagashi pleased to meet you." Chris shakes his hand and nods. "Christopher Mullen." Chris turns and holds out his hand to the girls. Suddenly a force comes from behind and he hits face first into the floor. A foot holds his head to the floor. "Hey what are you doing in my spot." The girl who was sitting next to him stands up. "Thats enough Katherine, he was only saying hello." The foot comes off his head and Chris gets on his knees, he rubs his head and turns around. A tall girl about Chris's age, stands above him. She holds out her hand. "Come on, up you go." Chris takes her hand in a firm grasp, and pulls himself up to his feet. Nagashi stands up and examines him. Suddenly he grabs his shoulders from behind. "What is this sign on you're back Christopher." He shrugs his shoulders in response. Nagashi looks at the girls and Allison shakes her head. Chris sits back down his stomach growls and the whole group hears it , he makes a eating gesture towards Nagashi. Everyone sits back down with him, Allison nods her head. "Yes there's no one here who knows how to cook and the Captain says we have to fend for ourselves." Chris makes a pan gesture. Katherine points towards a doorway "Kitchen's over there." Chris stands back up, and gestures for Katherine to follow him. When he gets in the kitchen, he's met with the smell of fresh white rice.**(I'm not being racist. Sheesh.) **He runs over to a bunch of barrel's and opens one of them, white rice fills it to the brim. Katherine enters and stands in the doorway. Chris turns around and nods towards a cup on the table in the middle of the room. She walks over, grabs it,and brings it over to him. He takes it then nods toward's an apron covered in flour. She goes over to put it on while Chris scoops some rice into a pot and fills it with water, he then puts it on the stove. Katherine picks up a knife after putting on her apron. She nods toward him and he nods back. "Let's get cooking!" she says.

15 minutes later

Nagashi lays down on his back, "I haven't eaten like that in forty years." Chris nods in agreement having sushi was good. Katherine shakes her head I don't know how you all eat raw fish, it's disgusting." Nagashi holds up a finger while still on his back. "Actually it was quite cooked. And the soy sauce topped it off." Suddenly the door to the hallway opens and the buff guy with the tattoos appears **(Pikachu I ****choose you!) **"Hey we're coming into land get you're stuff and come on deck when you're ready!" Chris stands up then helps Nagashi get up. They both go through the hallway and head up on deck. The light blinds Chris and his flashback comes back to him. His death comes back to him. He then trips on a loose plank and his flashback disappears Nagashi helps him up. "Are you ok young one." Chris nods and stands back up. He runs for the railing and hangs over the edge. The fresh breeze relaxed his body and all troubles seemed to go away from him. In the distance he could see a a giant palace that looked like it was made of gold and silver. It made the whole city look like a giant mountain of gold. Gem suddenly appears next to him. "Thats the City of Legends, many say that whoever enter the Library of Enchantment will be chosen tested to see whose the next hero of minecraftia." She shakes her head closes her eyes in disappointment. "But no-one has been chosen, we even went there it wasn't any of us. Well except for me the book kinda reacted." She opens her eyes like an idea came into her head. "Hey why don't you go there try you're luck." She turns to leave. "Well be there in a few minutes be sure not to forget anything." Chris nods.

After landing and getting off of ship.

Chris waves good-bye to Nagashi and gives a thumbs up to the girls. He then walks down the road towards the Library of Enchantment. A long stairway goes to entrance. Chris flinches his head _"Maybe I'll climb that tomorrow." _He turns to leave when _"Christopher." _Chris whirls around but no one was there. He scratches his head _"Lack of sleep." _He turns to leave again. _"Come Christopher." _Suddenly a light appears behind him and Chris turns, a secret passage had appeared next to the steps. A figure appeared in the doorframe it gestures him inside. Chris wanted to turn and run, but something inside him told him to do what it said. He walks toward the light in a slow pace,the bright light hurts his eyes so he closes them and covers his face, he walks more in and goes through the doorframe the passage closes behind him locking itself, he has no other choice but to continue. The light fades and he opens his eyes, what he saw was the most amazing thing he ever saw. Bookshelves going on and on in a forever line, little tiny men were on ladders carefully placing the books and taking some out. Some even sitting on a stool and drinking what appeared to be tea and chatting with each other. Chris looks next to him a book had fallen on the floor. He opens it and a rush of words and images start to fly everywhere. Chris laughs as he sees to British minecraftians being belted by water balloons, next some guy doing a scaring prank on his girlfriend. Suddenly a picture catches his eye, he grabs it and drops the book. The picture showed a lone minecraftian turned away from the front, standing on a mountain with a dog at his side and a blue sword raised in the air. Something about this picture seemed familiar. Like it was a distant memory. Suddenly a dwarf taps him on top of his head. Chris rips his eyes from the photo and looks at the dwarf above him. It points towards the book he dropped, Chris kneels down and picks it up. But as he picks it up, a bright cloth appears. Chris looks up slowly, the cloth led to a skirt, the skirt led to a dress, and the dress led to the most prettiest face he had ever seen. He blushes and stands up straight. Chris looks down at his feet, never had he seen a girl this pretty. The girl smiles at him and lifts his chin with her knuckle. "Don't be shy Christopher Mullen its nice to see you, my name is Arina and I own this Library."

**Ohhhhh cliff-hanger didn't think i was gonna stop there did ya mwahahahaha i'm evil.  
Zake:You're crazy  
Me:Hey you're not supposed to be in this story.  
Zake:Well to late for that now**

**Me:Anyway I hope looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Thanks to FtAaIiRlY for letting me use her in this story.**

**well see ya later**

**LINK OUT...*BOOM***


End file.
